Episode 5372 (21 October 2016)
Synopsis Jay clocks that Will isn’t himself, but Billy is more concerned that Will has lost his new football boots. When a private number rings Jay’s phone, he rejects the call. Jay walks in on Billy counting cash and suggests that if he wants to take Honey out tonight, he’ll watch the kids. Later, as Jay takes Will and Dennis home, Dennis clocks Mike staring at them – Jay plays dumb and glosses over the situation. Back at Billy’s, Dennis teases Will for living in a dump. Jay walks in and witnesses the bullying; Dennis’ face falls. Jay berates Dennis and tells him that bullies make him sick. Jay demands that Dennis go and get Will’s football boots before Billy gets back. Will answers Jay phone – it’s Mike, claiming that if Jay doesn’t call back in the next hour, he’ll find him. Billy and Honey arrive home - Jay fills them in that Will’s been bullied, but doesn’t reveal that it’s Dennis. Honey and Billy are hugely grateful to Jay for sorting it. Will’s thrilled when Honey states that moving to the Cokers’ is too expensive – they’re staying put. Jay sneaks into the funeral parlour and takes the wad of money that Billy cashed up earlier. Jay meets Mike and hands him over the cash he’s got, but Mike tells Jay he’s forgotten about the interest, he’s got two weeks to pay up… Stacey berates Belinda for bringing the banker she met in the Vic back for the night. Belinda laments that it was a waste of time – he’s married. Stacey assures Belinda that she doesn’t need to be bailed out by a rich man; she can raise rent money herself. Belinda arrives at Lauren’s armed with Stacey’s plan – she’s going to slash treatment prices for a while and wants Lauren to get the word out on social media. Lauren agrees to help. Later, Lauren shows Belinda that the social media advertising is going well – it looks as though Elysium will be getting busy. Belinda’s thrilled as the punters start to roll in. Belinda arrives home after a mammoth day in the salon and proudly hands the rent money over to Martin. Belinda clocks Bex ignoring a call from Shakil – but Bex plays it down. An excited Whitney shows the Carters her wedding shoes – Johnny smirks at their lack of class. Whitney and Lee are taken aback to discover that Linda has picked out some duvet covers for their gift list. Lee gently explains to Linda that they’d rather pick their own stuff. Linda hands Lee a present she’s got him for his new job – a posh pen. As Mick and Linda leave Whitney and Lee in charge of the pub, a rowdy group of city workers arrive. Lee’s wary of the group, but Whitney reminds him that they’re keeping the tills ringing. Lee can do nothing but nervously watch on as Whitney shouts at the group when one of them makes a pass at her. The darts team arrive back; they’re victorious. Mick finds a morose Lee out the back, struggling to accept that he wasn’t able to stand up for Whitney earlier. Mick reminds Lee how proud Whitney is of him. A hungover Jane tells Kathy that despite her agreement last night, she doesn’t feel ready to attend the darts match later. Sharon heads over to the Beales’ and asks Jane whether she’s had it out with Ian or Steven about the dodgy figures – Jane admits she hasn’t. Sharon is adamant that Ian wouldn’t defraud his own restaurant but Jane claims that Ian isn’t as innocent as he seems. Sharon suggests that a night out at the darts is exactly what Jane needs in this situation – Jane reluctantly agrees. Kim heads over to see Patrick and Denise and finds Claudette on the sofa – she’s not bothered to set up the stall, claiming she’s too tired. Later, Patrick takes Claudette out for lunch in Beales’. Claudette’s unimpressed when he suggests that they go to a screening of ‘Brief Encounter’ for pensioners next week. Patrick moans to Kim – Claudette has ideas above her station. Kim suggests that Patrick takes Dot to see the film instead – Patrick’s suspicious about why Kim is concerned about Dot. Patrick arrives at Dot’s and is surprised when Dot states that Kim was over yesterday, letting rip at her about their car accident. Patrick apologises to Dot on Kim’s behalf, before asking Dot to see ‘Brief Encounter’ next week. Dot’s unsure – shouldn’t he be taking Claudette? Patrick persuades her otherwise and Dot agrees. Roxy looks on as Amy clambers into a taxi with Ronnie and Jack to head to Paris – she fights back the tears. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes